


ateez one-shots

by yoonjaekyun



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I’ll add relationships/tags as I go, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonjaekyun/pseuds/yoonjaekyun
Summary: collection of one-shots about ateez ~
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	1. [mingi x hongjoong] just as you are

**Author's Note:**

> mingi is very cute and hongjoong won't let him forget it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> collection of one-shots about ateez ~  
request if you'd like!

He may not admit it to the other members, but he is completely _ whipped _for his boyfriend.

Hongjoong sits on the sofa and watches Mingi fondly as the latter messes around with San and Yunho. Mingi is happiest when he is around people he loves most, and he loves seeing him smiling and laughing. 

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when he feels someone slap his shoulder. He looks to his left to see Mingi standing there, looking down at Hongjoong and pouting. The older chuckles softly, pulling Mingi to sit in his lap. “Come here”. The younger does so, pressing his back to Hongjoong’s front.

“You were zoned out, Joongie. Are you okay?” Mingi says as he cuddles into the other. Hongjoong smiles, wrapping his arms around the taller boy.

“I’m fine, baby.” Mingi gives him a skeptical look but lets it slide.

“Well in that case… pay attention to me”. He wiggles a bit in Hongjoong’s lap, making him laugh. He hugs Mingi as close as possible.

“You’re so damn cute, you know that right?” Hongjoong coos, pinching Mingi’s cheek playfully. The latter groans, slapping his hand away but laughing along with him.

They both turn their heads when they hear a gross gagging noise. Jongho is giving them a disgusted look, but they know he doesn’t really mean it. “Yeah yeah, he’s cute. As cute as he may be, keep the cheesy stuff to yourselves. Some of us are trying to not throw up”.

Mingi squints his eyes at him, leaping off of Hongjoong’s lap and at the youngest. Jongho yelps as Mingi tackles him to the ground.

_ Yeah, he’s really cute. _

\---

_ “Hyung, why do you love me?” _

Hongjoong has so many ways to answer that question; an infinite amount of reasons. He doesn’t know if Mingi asks him that because he was feeling insecure or if he was just curious, but Hongjoong would tell him an infinite amount of times why he loves him if the younger wants him to (or even if he doesn’t, he will tell him anyway).

“There are so many things to love about you,” Hongjoong starts, rubbing his hands up and down Mingi’s sides. The younger giggles and Hongjoong smiles adoringly at him.

“First off, you’re so fucking talented. You blow me away every time we are on stage. Seeing how you’ve improved since you started training amazes me and I am so incredibly proud of you, baby”. Hongjoong leans down a bit a kisses Mingi’s cheek softly. The other smiles and takes ahold of his boyfriend’s hands that are still on his sides.

‘Whenever I’m around you, I get such a warm feeling. Seeing you happy is what matters to me most, and your happiness is contagious. When I see you smile, my chest hurts in a good way. I can’t really explain it, but it is such a pleasant feeling and I hope that I can always make you smile”. Mingi turns his head to look at Hongjoong, and the latter smiles at him before places a kiss on his lips. The younger leans his head on his shoulder, curling into the other and making himself as small as possible.

Hongjoong places another kiss on his head and continues. “I feel as if I can do anything with you. Yeah, it sounds cheesy, but I’m being completely honest. Being around you gives me more of a reason to do what I do. You’re so important to me, and I strive to do anything and everything to make you proud and happy. I love you so, so much, Mingi. I really hope you realize that. I don’t know how my life would be if you never came into it”.

Mingi hasn’t stopped smiling since Hongjoong started. He turns his body towards the latter and sits properly on his lap, putting his legs on either side of Hongjoong’s. He grips Hongjoon’s collar and pulls him in for another kiss, this time more passionately. They both start smiling again, the kiss becoming more teeth than anything, but they could care less. 

They continue like this for about a minute or two, simply enjoying the feeling of being close. Soon enough, it becomes more heated. Mingi bites at Hongjoong’s lip, making him groan into his mouth. Hongjoong grips the back of Mingi’s thighs in his hands, squeezing them. Hongjoong breaks the kiss, instead moving his lips to mouth at Ming’s neck. 

“Slow down, baby”, Hongjoong says breathily, still working at the skin on the other’s neck. Mingi lets out a sigh. “Be a good boy”.

“You can’t just s-say that and then continue doing _ this_.” Hongjoong just laughs at his exclamation.

He decides to stop teasing him and they just look at each other. Hongjoong is still smiling at him, lovingly. Mingi pouts and covers Hongjoong’s eyes. “Stop that. Don’t look at me like that”.

Grabbing the hands over his eyes and pulling them off of his eyes, Hongjoong just keeps smiling. “I can’t help it. You’re too cute for me to _ not _ look at like that”.

Mingi huffs at this. “I’m not cute.” He rolls off of Hongjoong, now lying on the bed with his back to his boyfriend. Not even five seconds later does he feel arms draping over him and Hongjoong against his back. He turns around to face him, glaring at him but making no move to get away from his embrace.

“You are the most adorable person to exist, and you will never be able to change my mind”. Hongjoong leans closer and Mingi goes in to kiss him, but Hongjoong places one on his nose instead. Mingi pouts, leaning back in disappointment. The older just shakes his head fondly and kisses him for real this time.

“See? Adorable. You don’t even need to try.” He tells Mingi again. He doesn’t deny it this time, instead keeps his remarks to himself and hugs the older closer. Hongjoong runs a hand through his hair, making him close his eyes and sigh.

“Thank you, Joongie”, Mingi says sleepily. “I love you, too. So much”.

Hongjoong presses a kiss to his forehead. “You don’t have to thank me. I’ll tell you how cute you are any time, any day. It’s my duty as your boyfriend to make sure you always feel loved”.

“You’re so soft sometimes.” Mingi laughs lightly, yawning right after. “Sometimes _ too _soft”.

“Yah, that’s not true. You love me no matter how soft or _hard _ I am”.

“Don’t say it like that!” He lightly slaps Hongjoong, face flushing red. The latter just brings him closer, turning on his back and bringing Mingi to lie on top of him. “I’m taking a nap. Don’t wake me up unless you’re dying”.

“Awh, cute”. 

“Stop!”

_ Oh yeah, definitely the cutest. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, i take way too long to put anything up, i apologize
> 
> sorry to the person that requested this if it isn't that good ! );


	2. [ wooyoung x san x yeosang ] you, too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woo, san, and yeosang are best friends. wooyoung and san get into a relationship, and yeosang feels ignored. none of them know they actually have feelings for eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request if you would like!

Yeosang wouldn’t say he is jealous of San or Wooyoung but jealous of the relationship they have with each other. He is more than happy for the two, yet he can’t help the weird feeling in his chest when he sees them being loving towards one another. They are his two closest friends, though, so he isn’t going to let his emotions mess that up. He would much rather stay their best friend than make his feelings known and cause them to be repulsed by him.

San and Wooyoung expressed their feelings to each other after months of pining. It was sickeningly  _ obvious  _ that they had feelings for each other, and they both knew they liked each other but didn’t want to be the one to make the first move. Eventually, though, San got sick of it and told Wooyoung after Yeosang pushed him to do it (he knew Wooyoung was stubborn and probably wouldn’t want to). Yeosang also had feelings for both of them at the time, but he knew how happy they would be if they got together, so he motivated them both. He was good at hiding how he felt, so it wasn’t hard to pretend that he didn’t feel anything.

Nonetheless, he was so happy for them when they became an official couple. His feelings aside, his friends’ happiness was always his priority. He wanted to be selfish sometimes, but this wasn’t a time where he felt like he should.

San and Wooyoung aren’t any better. It started with Wooyoung, who has known Yeosang the longest. He realizes now that the feelings he had for Yeosang for the last year or so weren’t _actually _what best friends are supposed to feel so each other. Before, he made himself believe that his feelings were completely platonic and that he just appreciated Yeosang so much that his emotions were a lot when he was around him (he decides to  _ not _ regard the urges he may or may not had to kiss him). He realizes he was just in denial.

Of course, San was jealous when Wooyoung told him about this. He was skeptical about whether or not he should break their relationship. He was grateful that Wooyoung was truthful and told him about his feelings for Yeosang, but what if he’d rather be with Yeosang than him?

Wooyoung had tried to tell him a million times and he  _ saw  _ the way San looked at Yeosang, how he gave him fond looks without realizing or doted on him as he did with Wooyoung. San did deny it when he told him but slowly began to realize that he may be more clingy to Yeosang than the other members he considered his close friends.

They know Yeosang is good at hiding how he feels. They don't know if he may have any feelings at all for either of them or if they're simply making him uncomfortable with their ‘subtle’ flirting. To be safe, they decided to stop their flirting, afraid of making the older boy uncomfortable. What they didn’t realize, though, is that they began to distance themselves from Yeosang, and the latter noticed.

__________

_ When he walks into the room he shares with Wooyoung, he unsurprisingly sees San there as well, cuddling the life out of the younger. Yeosang smiles at them and goes to his bed, lying down and taking out his phone. He only scrolls through social media for a minute or two before Wooyoung tries to get his attention. _

_ “Yeosang, come lay with us, you look bored”, Wooyoung almost whines, a neutral look on his face. Yeosang raises an eyebrow at him, looking slightly disgusted, but feeling that warmth in his chest again. _

_ “Aren’t you content enough laying with each other? Gross.” Yeosang smiles at the end of his sentence to show that he doesn’t mean it. Wooyoung groans overdramatically, rolling out of San’s embrace and walking over to Yeosang. He takes the phone out of his hand, making Yeosang glare at him. Wooyoung then grabs his hand and pulls him up roughly. _

_ “Ow? That was not necessary.” Yeosang groans, rubbing his arm. Wooyoung only shakes his head and drags Yeosang to the other bed where San still lies. San reaches out and grabs both Wooyoung and Yeosang’s wrists and brings them down onto the bed. The two lovers lie on top of Yeosang, making him let out an exaggerated grunt.  _

_ “You guys are heavy, get off”, he says, but makes no move to push them off. Yet, the other two take that as a hint and move off of him, _

_ “You don’t have to lay with us, Sangie. I was just playing around.” Wooyoung says, giving a small but off-putting smile. Yeosang’s smile falls slowly, thinking he took their actions differently than they meant them. _

_ ‘They don’t want to spend time with you. You only looked bored and sad, Yeosang’. _

_ Yeosang decides to leave them be and walks out of the room, not wanting to feel the tension in the air. _

Since that day, it has been obvious to Yeosang that they were kind of ignoring him. He doesn’t know if they mean to, but it hurts nonetheless. He tries to ignore it even though it takes a toll on him.

__________

He sees the two sitting on the sofa one night, watching whatever movie San more likely than not picked. Wooyoung is leaning his back against the armrest, San between his legs and back pressed to Wooyoung’s front. It took so intimate, and Yeosang hates to interrupt, but he misses them, even if he’s physically with them every day.

“Hey, guys. What are you watching?” He says quietly, barely catching their attention. San looks over first, a neutral look on his face.’

“A Quiet Place.”

“Can I join you guys?”

“If you want”, San says quickly, snapping his eyes back to the television. Yeosang frowns at the blunt replies, but pays no mind and joins them anyway.

He was going to sit in the chair next to the sofa but decides on something else. In the small space where Wooyoung and San’s bodies aren’t taking up the couch, he sits down with his back on the opposite armrest, stretching his legs to lay on top of theirs. They both look at him and Wooyoung speaks up.

“You know you can sit in the chair, right?”

“Yes, I do”.

“Then why don’t you sit-“.

“Why are you both ignoring me?”

This makes the two’s eyes widen. Yeosang suddenly feels regretful, not wanting to cause more issues than there already is.

“Ignoring you? What do you mean?” San speaks next, reaching for the remote and pausing the movie.

Yeosang is at a sudden loss for words. He’s scared that he just opened the gates to a major issue. He didn’t mean for it to come out like that. He doesn’t want to become emotional and he doesn't want to cry over this because  _ fuck, is this a big deal?  _ He takes a deep breath, knowing he can’t get out of having this conversation now.

“I just… I feel like you’ve been ignoring me. I don’t know if you mean to or not, but it makes me sad. Did I do something wrong? If I did, I can fix it. I don’t want you guys to hate me. Maybe I’m being too pushy or clingy or cold but I don’t mean to and I just miss you guys”.

Yeosang lowers his head after that, trying to keep his emotions under control. He doesn’t want to cry, he barely cries, but he’s bottled everything up and it’s suddenly too much.

“Yeosang, look at us”. San says, leaning up off of Wooyoung and sitting on the couch normally. He puts a hand on the back of Yeosang’s neck comfortingly. “I’m… we’re so sorry. We didn’t mean to make you feel like we weren’t paying any attention to you. We just thought…” He trails off, debating on whether or not, to tell the truth.

“Just thought what? You’re making me worried. Yeosang wants to lean out of San’s touch out of irritation, but the other side of him wants to hug the life out of him. 

“We thought we were making you uncomfortable, you know, with the flirting?” San says, more like a question than a statement. Yeosang does move out of his touch this time, stand up from the sofa and turning to look at the two.

“Flirting? What do you mean  _ flirting? _ The only thing making me uncomfortable was the fact that you two became so tense every time I came near you.” Yeosang huffs, arms crossed and glaring slightly at them. Wooyoung rubs a hand over his face, shaking his head.

“You’re really that blind?” he starts, raising an eyebrow at Yeosang. “This is definitely not how I wanted you to find out, but whatever. We thought we were being obvious. Both of us have feelings for you, Yeosang. We thought us flirting with you was making you uncomfy, so we stopped. We didn’t realize we were distancing ourselves, and we’re sorry. I know there isn’t a high chance you return any feelings, but you deserve to know since we weren’t acting the best toward you.”

Yeosang is confused, relieved, and stressed all at once. What are the odds that TWO people he liked felt the same way about him?

“But you guys are dating each other. I only acted like that because I didn’t want to interfere with your relationship”. He looks down guiltily now, rubbing his hands together and fiddling with his sleeves. “I… I have actually liked you both… for a bit now. It felt- still kind of does- wrong. You guys are clearly happy with each other. You sure you aren’t saying these things because you knew about my feelings and you’re trying to make me feel better?”

Wooyoung frowns slightly. Neither of them wanted Yeosang to think that they were pitying him. He takes a breath and reaches for Yeosang’s hand.

“Baby, come closer”. Wooyoung says to him, and he instantly melts inside. Why was he so soft?

He listens to Wooyoung and sits down between the two, still looking down towards the floor. Wooyoung still hasn’t let go of his hand, and he feels San grabbing his other one. His face suddenly feels hot, and yet he can’t find himself caring much at the moment.

“Yeosangie, it looks like we were all in the wrong here”, San giggles, trying to lighten the mood a bit. “It isn’t wrong. You can like whoever you want. You know what polyamory is, right?”

Yeosang nods. Of course, he does. It’s not like he’s thought about it like one-hundred times already.

“Would you be...you know...interested?” San suddenly becomes shy. Wooyoung huffs impatiently, yet smiles nonetheless.

“What he means to say is, would you want to give a relationship with us a chance? We really do like you, Sangie. We would never play with your feelings and lie to you. I’ve actually talked to San about how I felt towards you a while ago, and we both had discussions about how to possibly win you over, but those plans obviously fell through…” He trails off, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Yeosang bites his lip nervously. Yes, he wants to give it a try, but something in the back of his mind is still telling him it’s  _ wrong _ and that he’s interfering.

“You’re thinking too hard. We really mean it, Yeosang. We aren’t going to force you into anything. But if you want to, please give us a chance?” San runs his thumb over Yeosang’s knuckles, trying to calm his nerves as well as the older’s.

“Are you both positive? I mean, I would love to, I just want to make sure you are both completely sure”.

They both smile at him fondly. Wooyoung lets go of his hand and instead places it on his thigh.

“Of course we are sure, Sangie. So what do you say?”

Yeosang looks to both sides, observing the smiles on their faces.

“Yes, I would love to”.

The other two cheer unnecessarily loud, tackling Yeosang into a hug on the sofa. They wrap him up in the arms, not giving him much room to move.

“This doesn’t change the fact that you are both  _ still _ crushing me”. Yeosang breathily laughs, as well do San and Wooyoung. They show him mercy and get off of him, pulling him up as well.

“Well, I don’t know about you two, but I kind of want to watch this movie with you two”. Yeosang says, reaching for the remote. They smile at his sudden switch of attention.

“Anything for the baby”, San pulls Yeosang’s back to his front, positioned how he was on Wooyoung earlier. Wooyoung lifts Yeosang’s legs slightly and then sits down, placing his legs on his lap. 

He hasn’t felt this content in a while, San running his hand through his hair and Wooyoung’s hand moving up and down his leg. He knows he could get used to this.


End file.
